To Be Mine
by Kilov Yohime
Summary: Right, forever. You smile and not patient to wait that day. The day on which plan will become a reality. Or I can say the day that will change his and your life. Naruto X FemaleSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

GS for Sasuke

maybe you can say this is Yaoi if you can't imagine the female Sasuke#grin

bad English, because I can little bit. Sorry, but I try my best. Hehe

**Pairing:**

Naruto X (Female) Sasuke

**,.,**

**,.,**

You love him, but you scared to say it. You wanna life with him. But he don't know you. You always think to near him, day to day, time to time untill you know his behaviour. You're stalking him and you plan the bad thing to him. For him to tie with you, forever with you, and the ending is he belongs to you forever. Right, forever. You smile and not patient to wait that day. The day on which plan will become a reality. Or I can say the day that will change his and your life.

**,.,**

**,.,**

That's it!

You can say this is a prolog, sinopsis, and whatever you want. And sorry, 'coz this is very short

I will posting the next chapter if I have someone in review box and I have free time, promise#grin

See you :-*


	2. Chapter 2 Mission Complete

**Warning:**

GS for Sasuke

maybe you can say this is Yaoi if you can't imagine the female Sasuke#grin

bad English, because I can little bit. Sorry, but I try my best. Hehe

OOC, maybe

**Pairing:**

Naruto X (Female) Sasuke

**,.,**

**,.,**

The sun always rise from east and maybe will rise from west if God want it. But, is their waking up that God want? Don't know. They still silence punctuated by several movements that do not make any noise. Both are still in a sitting position, but one is still cringed and tried to comfort her seat.

"I'll take responsibility."

The blonde's staring the black who can't say anything after heard that. Her blanket's down and just cover her stomach. Without know their activity before, everyone will know if see two people who woke up in same bed and those mark at her body.

"I know, you and I don't know each other. My name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He is wearing his pants and pick up all the clothes were scattered. "Please, marry me." He give his shirt and the woman just stare to him. "Sorry, I guess your clothes can't be used again. So take it."

"Ah, thanks. My name is Uchiha Sasuke." She silent again and start to using it.

"Sasuke, can I call you that?"

She's nodding as respon.

"I know my request is strange for you, Sasuke. Someone who you don't know before was ask you to marry him so suddenly is really strange, plus it's not romantic." He's laugh. "Maybe if I'm in you, I'll refuse it. But, seriously Sasuke. I want take responsibility." He sat and looked Sasuke with serious eyes.

"What if I'm not pregnant."

"I still want marry you."

"Why?"

"I'm sure, this is your first time and I'm not sure if you won't pregnant just remind how our activity before we woke up and I guess you can say your clothes can be proof." He's smile and she keep silent with expression can be read. "Okay, what if the ending is you're not pregnant because of me. Won't you blame me? You're not virgin anymore, Sasuke." She's glaring Naruto. "To be honest Sasuke, every woman who like you is keeping her virginity just for his future husband. Am I wrong?" She still quiet and close her eyes. "Marry me and you'll never regret it. I promise." He still smiling to Sasuke.

"Promise?"

"Absolutely." His smile go wider. "I won't taking back my words." He hug Sasuke who starting cry. "Believe in me, Sasuke." He's hugging Sasuke tightly.

**,.,**

"Please Uchiha-san, I beg you. I seriously want to marry Sasuke immediately." Naruto is bowed ninety degrees to Sasuke's father.

"I gave my blessing to you. But as I said before. I don't agree that you two get married so soon." Said Fugaku who given up with the stubborness of youth who are still in the position and follow him everywhere he move. That's so annoying. "I'm happy that you take serious with your relationship. But two weeks is so early to prepare anything." He sat on living room and patted the sofa cushion as a sign for Naruto to sit next to him. "If the reason of your marriage isn't the pagnant. I guess it doesn't matter if you two wait untill three months to preparing it again."

Naruto sat next the Uchiha and look at him seriously. "As we said before Uchiha-san. We had it all and the preparation have reached 50%. Please Uchiha-san. Blessing us." Naruto still beg for the umpteenth time.

"Huh. Alright. I guess I can't change your mind." He's surrender and surprising is Naruto hug him tightly. "I won't regret you, Otou-san." Naruto release his hug and smile widely.

"Yeah. Whatever. You messed my schedule tonight, kid." Although he said it, he's smiling and take the step to his room. "Do you stay or go back home? If you stay, Sasuke will prepare your room. I wanna go sleep. You heard me Sasuke? Stop hiding." He continued his walk with patted his back. "I go older." Sigh and smiling.

"Finally we got it Sasuke."

Sasuke emerged from hiding and sat near Naruto. "Do you stay? I'll prepare it if its yes."

"No. I'll go home. I have something to take care of."

"What's that?" She's asking with higher tone.

"Don't be angry, okay? I won't cheating." He's laugh. "Just relax. That's for our wedding." He's smile. "By the way. Are you sure we just do simple wedding?"

"Yes. I still don't change mu mind. I do't want something goes worse if we wait longer than we planned before."

He's sigh. "Yes. You're right." He's stand and slightly flexing his muscles with small movement. "I guess you have to take a rest. I'll go home." He kiss Sasuke's cheek. "Good night and sleep tight." He go to his motorcycle and starter it. "I'll call you tomorrow." He's smile and then riding it untill Sasuke can't see his motorcycle.

Sasuke hold his cheek and murmuring, "I'll never lettting you go and you'll be mine forever. No one can't take you from me. Yes. You're only mine forever." She's smile wider and close the door.

**,.,**

**,.,**

**Hoahhhhh. This is the last chapter \(^o^)/**

**Hip! \(^o^\) Hip! (/^o^)/ Horay! \(^o^)/**

**Sorry if it's not same with your expect before and thank you for wrote in review box, followed and fave this. I really happy XD**

**For ****MrGoodyTwoShoes****, thank you for the critic. I'm happy to read it because you care to me and sorry, I think I can't change the first chapter because that's for reminder me to my mistake. Hope you want forgive me#bow**

**,.,**

**Feel free to say anything in the review box. I love you all :-***

**,.,**


End file.
